


out of costume

by navaan



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Ficlet, Flirting, Halloween, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Halloween and Dick should be out patrolling Bludhaven, but when Tim comes around plans change</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of costume

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/profile)[bradygirl_12](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/)’s [2015 DCU Fic/Art Halloween Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/1151703.html).

He stepped out of the shower and into the living room, surveying the chaos he'd left behind when he’d last been here. Alfred would have so much to say to him if he could see this, and Dick just knew that the words “disappointing” and “no cocoa” would feature in any hypothetical speech he would have been given if he’d left behind such a mess at the manor.

Juggling superhero life and police academy just wasn’t conducive to house keeping and Alfred wasn't around.

And Halloween… Well, Halloween was always special. In Gotham there was always a villain who thought it was a good day for a grand symbolic gesture of evil and destruction. In Bludhaven? Dick didn’t really even want to think about what the nice citizens of Bludhaven had in store for him tonight.

Nightwing was going to find out, sooner than would please him, anyway. And here was a good chance that whatever it would be would not give him much time for getting the living room in order either. He shrugged at himself, walking back to his - actually clean and organized - kitchen to pour himself a glass of milk, hair still wet and dressed in nothing but a fluffy white towel. He’d get in costume and swing out into the night before long anyway.

A sound stopped him.

Someone was rapping against one of the living room windows. When he looked around the corner carefully he was greeted by the familiar cheerful colors of the Robin costume. He opened the window, grinning at Tim. “Hey,” he said.

“Trick or Treat?”

“Seriously?”

“It’s Halloween.”

“And you’re not really a kid anymore, Tim,” he said, stepping away from the window to let him in.

“You’re one to talk,” he said, hopping inside, surveying the untidy living room area and then back at him with a smirk. “I see you’re going as Adam in a towel this year. Or is it an attempt at Tarzan?”

He chuckled. “I was going to go as Nightwing,” he said, playing along. “It shows off all my best features. And spending Halloween in work clothes seems to be an odd hero tradition.” He gestured at Tim, who stuck his tongue out at him in response.

“So,” Tim asked again, “Trick or Treat?” He was watching Dick walk away from him and back to the kitchen with an appreciative look, where Dick finally poured himself his glass of milk.

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to prank me. I don’t really have any sweets for you, kid. ”

Tim just grinned wider and a little suggestively as he followed him into the kitchen. “I don’t know. I'm nit a kid anymore. You could offer me a treat of a different kind. An adult treat.”

The suggestive tone and the slight tinge of red in Tim’s cheeks made him chuckle with anticipation. “Yeah? What kind of treat are we talking about, Tim?” Very deliberately he rearranged the towel a bit with one hand, enjoying the way that Tim’s eyes were suddenly glued to the upper side of fabric, before he licked his lips.

He did not expect Tim to pounce, before he already had lips pressed to his own, the sturdy kevlar of the costume rubbing against his stomach.

“Happy Halloween,” Tims breathed against his lips. “I just thought you’d appreciate a little help in this hellhole you call a home.”

“Thanks, I appreciate the concern. I ace the hazard of tiding the flat alone occasionally,” he said, deliberately misunderstanding. Then he cocked his head to the side to grin at Tim, who was still a bit smaller than himself. “And I think you have earned a treat.” The towel fell to the floor without a sound and Tim stood rooted to the floor staring at it speechless.

“What about patrol?”

Dick grinned at him widely. “Oracle will blare the alarm if something really world shattering happens. I’m sure Bludhaven’s finest can stave off bank robbers and syndicates for an hour or two. If they're not among them that is.”

He didn’t get to say any more, before Tim was on him again, pushing him towards the bedroom, trying to wriggle out of his own costume.

It seemed they couldn’t do anything like other people. It would figure that Halloween would be the one day they’d want to spend by staying out of costumes and throwing away their masks.


End file.
